Spin the Bottle
by babygaaralover
Summary: This I also put on the kink meme on LJ. The Rajin boys and Celty play fun game of spin the bottle, kisses are made dares are done, sexy costumes are worn... WHAAAAAAAAT?
1. IT BEGINS

BGL: This I posted on the kink meme so posting it here too. Also I am only going to say this once: I DO NOT own any of these characters, do not do these dares in real life, and characters will be hurt in this story. Alright lets BEGIN!

"blah blah" talking

'blah blah' thoughts

* * *

They were bored completely BORED!

They were finished with their homework, and were now just lounging about the apartment. I could tell just by the way Shizuo was sprawled out on the floor, Kadota was reading some book and Shinra was, as usual, try glomp me from behind. I moved swiftly over to Shizuo and quickly typed on my pad.

[Shizuo are you hungry, would you like something, I can make you something.]

Shizuo looked at her boredly "just some milk please" he sighed still bored

"Celty! don't' give Shizuo all the attention"

[Kadota-kun would you like a pudding cup]

"Um… sure thanks"

"Celty! I meant me-"

She punched Shinra just to shut him up. [Your not a guest so you can get your own stuff.] [ Now quit whining] Celty walked past him went into the kitchen, and soon came back with a bottle of milk and a pudding cup.

"Thanks Celty" Shizuo sat up to drink

"Thank you" Kadota happily opened the pudding cup, he always had a sweet tooth.

"Celty don't be mean!" Shinra was about to glomp her but was promptly punched again.

"Well you all look bored" Kadota's pudding cup was snatched out of his hands by Izaya

"HEY!" He only got two bites in, Celty rushed to get him another one, she came back just in time to see Shizou ready to pound Izaya with a chair. She quickly handed Kadota another pudding and tried to calm Shizuo down.

[Now... Now… Shizuo please calm down] She turned to Izaya

[How did you get in here?]

"Shinra left his window open, not to mention. I have been watching you guys from the next building."

[you were spying on us!] [ why?]

"Well Kadota didn't tell me he was coming over here to help Shizuo with his math homework, and I had nothing else to do."

"That doesn't give you the right to spy on us, you know or steal my pudding."

"That was punishment for lying to me" Izaya quickly dodged the chair that was thrown, "Now… now Shizuo I only cam to make this afternoon a little more interesting by playing a game."

"Like I would want to pla-"

"What kind of game Izaya-san" Shinra interrupted, before Shizou could spout out insults. He really was hoping to play one game with Celty.

"Well since your interested, we could play Spin the bottle."

"That's a splendid idea! Right my sweet Celty" Shinra was smacked on the head

[No way! I'm not playing]

"But Celty!"  
"I'm not playing either." Kadota said flatly

"You have to play Dotachin" Izaya glomped him and rubbed his Cheek against his "other wise I wouldn't be able to kiss those soft lips of yours."

"All the more reason not to play."

"I'm Giving till the count of three, you dahm flea to get the fuck out of here!" Shizuo threatened holding another chair.

"Well Dotachin if you don't play I could post this on the school website." Izaya held up his phone and played a video of Kadota taking a shower. "How the Hell did you get that?" Kadota tried to snatch the phone, but Izaya moved it out of his reach. "Well Dotachin will you play, I promise to delete it after the game is over."

Kadota grumbled a sigh in defeat "Fine" he didn't really feel like being bothered anyway.

" Also…" Izaya came beside Celty and showed her a clip of her changing clothes.

[You wouldn't dare?] [you can't]

"But I will, if" Izaya smirked

[Fine… I'll play]

"Yay my sweet Celty, I hope it lands on you all the time when I'm spinning." Shinra squealed with glea. " Your playing to right Shizuo"

"Fine As long as I don't have too kiss the flea." 'but hopefully I get someone else' H glanced at Kadota in thought.

" like I would want to kiss you any way Shizu-chan, my wish is only for Dotachin's sweet lips."

* * *

BGL: Sorry this first chapter didn't go any where, but the next one will

Kadota: I still don't want to play

BGL: But you are, besides how would this be a ShizuoXKadota story anyway

Kadota: WHAT?

BGL: BYE BYE BOOOOOOOOOOOS!


	2. Poor Shizuo

BGL: NEXT CHAPTER YAAAAAAAY!

"blah blah" talking

'blah blah' thoughts

* * *

"Alright lets set some rules to the game, who ever it lands on get to choose if the want to kiss the spinner." Izaya sat down next to Kadota in the circle.

"So that mean we get a choice in the matter, that works out best if lands on me."

"Now, Shizuo you can't tell me you don't want to kiss someone in this circle are you."

"SHUT UP YOU DAHM FLEA"

"Anyway, if that person chooses not to kiss he, or she has to take a dare."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Kadota sighed

"I'm so excited, who goes first." Shinra was still filled with glee.

"Ladies first of course" Izaya pointed to Celty

Celty nodded her neck and spun the bottle, it was about to land on Shinra, but she quickly used her shadows to point it towards Shizuo.

"Uh, I don't mind but how do we do this."

Celty used the smoke coming from her neck to venture over and touch Shizuo's lips for slight kiss. [that should work fine right]

"Yeah sure" Izaya shrugged

This time Shizuo spun, but with a little too much force.

"Nice Shizu-chan, this is going to take while"

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID FLEA!"

Celty watched on as Shizuo and Izaya bickered with Kadota in the middle of them, she has been noticing that well, it's obvious that Izaya wants to kiss Kadota, and maybe do something more. But what about Shizuo, he is looking at Kadota with longing and loving look. She thought that this would be a good time to test here theories out. She used her shadows again.

"Hey you two the bottles slowing down." Shinra announced.

The bottle stopped and pointed right at Kadota, Shizuo stared at the bottle and then Kadota. Who was staring at the bottle he sighed and "I pass." Shizuo could feel his hopes crash that is if he hadn't gotten this idea. "Then I dare you to kiss me."

"WHAT? That's not fair I wanted to kiss Dotachin first."

"Hey you set the rules Izaya and he has to do the dare." Shizuo smirked; he started to lean in for the kiss. Kadota was blushing madly as Shizuo came towards him, their lips met. The brunette's eyes widened as he felt a tongue asking for entrance into his mouth before Shizuo pulled away. The blonde had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks but he smirked triumphantly at Izaya. He was happy he got the first kiss, and also that the brunettes lips tasted like the pudding he had eaten.

"Dotahcin spin the bottle it's your turn." Izaya got fed up with Shizuo getting all the attention.

Kadota spun the bottle, but he still was dazed by that kiss. He couldn't believe Shizuo wanted to kiss like that, I mean a small peck would have just sufficed. The brunette was snapped out of his daze, when he was tackled to the ground with a kiss. Apparently the bottle landed on Izaya who was more than happy to kiss his Dotachin, so he pounced on Kadota.

The brunette didn't have any time to brace himself as Izaya pressed his lips against his and forced his tongue in his mouth. Not to mention Izaya had slipped his hand underneath his shirt and started to caress his skin.

"HEY YOU DAHM FLEA JUST HOW FAR ARE YOU PLANNING GO?" Shizuo pulled Izaya off the flustered brunette, who was now in shock from what happened.

"Hey quit ruining my fun stupid Shizu-chan!" Izaya stuck his tongue out

"Why you little" the two rivals started a fist fight with each other.

Shinra tried to calm the both of them down, while Celty came to Kadota's aid.

[Are you O.K?] [Does your head hurt?]

"Ahh… I'm fine I think." Kadota still had reddened cheeks.

[Are you sure?] [I know Izaya went a bit too far]

"Yeah that's O.K. I'm used to it; I'm just not used to Shizuo."

[Shizuo?] [What happened?] [Did he try anything to?]

"Ah.. he did try to use his tongue too."

[What?] [Really!] It seems that Celty's theory was right Shizuo likes Kadota; she just had to keep Izaya at bay for a while. Hopefully she can, she looked over to see that Shinra had finally managed to break the fight up.

[Let's reform the circle!] She used her smoke to move everyone around she had Izaya and Shizuo on either side of Shinra, but Shizuo was next to Kadota and then she was next to him.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO! I'M SO FAR AWAY! DOTACHIN!" Izaya whined

[Stay over there and behave yourself!]

"Celty is mean!" Izaya pouted

[Just spin!]

Izaya spun the bottle, he hope and prayed to god that it would land on his sweet honey. Sadly it landed on Shizuo.

"HELL NO!"

"I don't want to kiss you either Shizu-chan, so I dare you to strip naked and ring Shinra's next neighbor's door bell and say 'I'm here for door to door service."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Other wise you could kiss me" Izaya puckered his lips for emphasis.

Shizuo immediately stripped down to nothing and ran over to one of Shinra's neighbor's door. A scream was soon heard. Soon Shizuo ran and slammed the door behind himself and collapsed on to the floor.

"Shizuo are you O.K." Shinra came to his aid.

"There were three old women over their, I think they tried to jump me."

"I can't believe you did that dare" Izaya was snickering "and is that lip stick all over you face."

"I TOLD YOU THEY JUMPED ME RIGHT AFTER I SAID THAT STUPID LINE OF YOURS!"

Soon they heard people out side the door.

"Where did that handsome Young man go?"

"Honestly he said he was her to do service! I WANT SOME SERVICE DAHMMIT!"

"Neee… did you se that tushy"

"I know it was just begging to be spanked"

"Not mention for such a young man I bet he was pretty big, if he got it up."

The three women cackled as they walked off. Everyone stared at Shizuo who was as red as a tomatoes.

"Neeee… Shiz-"

"JUST SHUT UP! NOT ONE WORD!DO YOU HEAR ME, NOT ONE WORD!" Shizuo stomped over to where he discarded his clothes, and put them back on and took his place back in the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Izaya, who looked in horror as the bottle pointed to him.

"Oh revenge is sweet." Shizuo grinned evilly.

* * *

BGL: Read and review please!


	3. OH MY DOTACHIN!

BGL: Iam so quick aren't I amazing!

Izaya: I thought…

BGL: (hit him with malaet-sama)

"blah blah" talking

'blah blah' thought

* * *

"Alright Flea, it's your turn."

"Honestly Shizuo you aren't very creative if you just copy off of my dare."

"Oh shut up and let me finish! You'll strip too, only to you're under wear, but your going down to room 510 and 'say I would like to be your model.' Heh heh."

"What why would I say that?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Wait Shizuo isn't that the apartment where?" Shinra had just remembered who owned that apartment.

"Yup! Now do the dare flea or would you rather kiss me" Shizuo grinned at the irony the flea was in.

Izaya grimaced at the thought and striped down to his boxers, and headed out the door. "I won't be long my sweet Dotachin"

"Well let's order pizza" Shizuo stretched

"Why, and what's with the people living in 510." Kadota asked out of curiosity

"Well… he has a foot fetish." Shizuo grinned

15 minutes later

"SHIZU-CHANS A BASTARD!"

"YEAH WELL FLEA REVENGE IS A BITCH!"

"Calm down what exactly happened down there." Kadota asked

"WAAAAHHH! DOTACHIN IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Izaya clung to Kadota for sympathy. 'Neee Dotahcin smells nice' Izaya snuggled and wipe his so called tears on Kadota's Jacket. "That man down there her first her strapped me down to a d\bed and tickled me for 6 minutes straight, then he had me model in high heel shoes, Women shoes Dotachin WOMENS SHOES!"

"There…there its all over now" Kadota rubbed Izaya's back

Izaya smirked and knocked Kadota to the ground "Oh Dotahcin…" Izaya kissed the nape of the brunette's neck and made his way down. But was soon tossed against a wall.

"STUPID FLEA! QUIT BEING SUCH A PERVERT!" Shizuo raged

Kadota grabbed Shizuo from behind trying to calm him down.

"Come on now guys lets keep going with the game" Shinra yelled

[He's right, so Shizuo please calm down.]

"Fine" Celty pulled him to the side as everyone else went back to the circle.

[Shizuo do you like Kadota-kun?]

Shizuo blushed slightly "What! No way! Why do you ask?"

[Well you have been kind of protective of him with Izaya.]

"No that's just because I hate that stupid flea!"

[O.K. When you are ready to admit the truth you can talk to me]

Celty and Shizuo made there way back to the circle as Izaya was spinning it landed on Celty. [Dare]

"Alright then I dare you to take of one piece of your clothing"

Shinra turned to Celty with hope in his eye that she would take of that one piece body suit. Celty held up her hands and took of her gloves.

"No fair Celty"

[He did say one piece, and he didn't have any specific requests. My turn.] She spun the bottle with grace and it landed on Shinra, she was soon glomped by Shinra and kissed on her neck. "YAAY FINALLY CELTY!" Shinra hugged her "OH THANK THE GODS FOR THAT OPPURTINITY!" Shinra was then punched in the stomach. [JUST SPIN DAHMITT!]

Shinra pouted as he spun the bottle it landed on Izaya, "O.K. Izaya I dare you t-mpf" Shinra was cut off by Izaya kissing him.

"I don't mind kissing you Shinra; it's just Shizu-chan."

"Oh….Uh….O.K…. Then it's your turn" Shinra was recovering from shock.

Izaya spun the bottle and it landed on Kadota "Oh Dotachin" Izaya pucker his lips

"Pass."

"Oh how mean Dotachin, Oh well, then I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game." Izaya held up a waitress costume. It was a light blue color, with a darker lace at the border of the dress.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh see I brought this duffle bag with me", Izaya held up the duffle bag "now make sure that you put on everything, and I mean everything, in the bag." Izaya handed Kadota the duffle bag and the costume.

[Kadota-kun you can change in my room] Celty lead the way as they went towards the hall way.

"Neeeeee, Dotachin is going to look so cute in that!" Izaya was practically drooling at his fantasies of stripping Kadota of the costume.

In Celty's room…

"He can't be serious I have to wear these too." Kadota paled

'OH MY!' Celty thought as she stared at the contents of the bag.

Moments later…..

"DOTAHCIIIIN! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!"

Shinra and Shizuo' jaws dropped at what they saw. There was Kadota Clad in the maid costume, with navy blue fishnet stockings, with cat ears and tail. There was one thing that they couldn't see, and that was the sheer laced dark blue under wear he was wearing.

"NYAA! Dotachin you wore everything!" Izaya flipped up the front of the skirt to see the under wear. "And I mean every thing" Kadota whacked Izaya on the head.

"Why hell do you have something like this? Also, why does it fit me so well?"

"Because I wanted see Dotachin wear it, you look so cute!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Ahh Shizuo your nose is bleeding" Shrina noticed"

"AAhh… I must have bumped it against something." 'that dahm perverted flea, he would pull something like this. But Kadota does look cute...' Shizuo wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Spin Dotachin, it's your turn, Hope it lands on me!" Izaya pulled Kadota down beside him. Kadota spun, and it landed on…..

* * *

BGL: Alright you guys I am going to let you vote who it land on next. Also would you like to see it land on also in the next chapter.

Kadota: Why am I wearing this?

BGL: Because you got dared to.

Erika: OMG DOTACHIN! (starts takeing pictures)

Kadota: don't do that!

BGL: send me the pictutres Erika! If this voteing thing works out well then I will do that for every chapter. Bye Bye Booooooooooos!


	4. The closet

BGL: Wow I have been so neglecting this story. But don't worry I shall finish it! So let's see.

Erika: Who did it land on? WHOWHOWHOWHO!

BGL: I am getting to it! On with the story!

* * *

Kadota spun the bottle, he felt a little uncomfortable, wearing the stockings, and the underwear. The bottle came to a halt at Shizuo. A slight pink tint formed on Shizuo's face as he stared at the bottle pointed at him, then at the now cat like brunette.

"No fair it landed on stupid Shizu-chan!" Izaya pouted

Shizuo crawled over to the brunette. Who blushed as Shizuo got closer; Kadota blushed even redder as Shizuo placed his hand on the back of his head, as there lips met. This kiss wasn't like the first one it was a sensual kiss as Shizuo pulled back. Everyone else stared, and was quite at the scene in front of them. Of course Izaya broke the silence.

"Hurry up and spin stupid protozoan." Shizuo glared at his number one enemy and spun the bottle roughly. It landed on Shinra.

"I think I will pass Shizu-san… be nice to me."

"Alright no daydreaming about Celty for an hour." Shizuo smiled

"HEY! I said go easy on me." Shinra wined

"Would you rather I said the rest of the day."

"Fine I except the dare." Tears streamed down Shinra's face as he spun the bottle; he could feel his heart breaking into tiny little pieces. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Kadota this time.

"I'll pass Shinra…" Kadota sighed; right now he wished this game would end.

"O.K. then, I dare you…. Hhhmmmmm…" Shinra tapped his chin in thought _'I could make him change back into his close, but then that wouldn't be punishing enough.'_ Shinra then had a gleam in his eyes. "I dare you to war nothing but you boxers and keep the cat ears and tail."

Kadota jump up at the chance to get out of the maid outfit, and rushed back into Celty's room to change.

"Shinra, how could you? Dotachin looked so…" Izaya was cut off as Shinra held up a finger

"I know but at least he will be in nothing but his boxers now."

"Yeah but, you could have said to just leave on the panties." Izaya wined

"True that would have been more humiliating." Shinra pondered this.

Kadota came back in nothing but his black boxers and the cat ears and tail. Shinra immediately turned to doctor mode as he examined Kadota's body. Shinra shot up and walked over to Kadota. "My Kadota-san why are you hiding such a body underneath all those baggy clothes." Shinra squeezed his arms muscles, and then groped his chest and abdomen.

"Mainly because I knew would do something like this." Kadota sat down.

"Then in that case… may I please examine your body!" Shinra smiled sweetly

"NO! Who knows what you will do to me." Kadota paled at the thought of being probed in certain places.

While Izaya imagined something a little more explicit, that he would do in Shinra's place, _'Oh Dotachin what sounds would make if I did that?'_ Izaya nose started to bleed at his fantasies.

"Hey flea mind coming back to reality here." Shizuo snapped Izaya from his sweet fantasies. As Kadota spun the bottle it landed on Celty. Celty wanted to try something different this time and formed her smoke to make lips and gave Kadota peck on the cheek.

[I think I like that way better] She typed

"Celty do that with me next time except on the lips, that so cu-"Shinra was punched by Celty as she spun the bottle using her smoke. It landed on Izaya who puckered up. Celty shivered and just gave him a peck on the cheek with her smoke lips.

"Awe your no fun" Izaya pouted sarcastically as he spun, it landed on Kadota. Who was now really scared to say pass after what he went through the last time. Izaya pounced on him, but Kadota kept him at bay by covering his mouth.

"Wait… wait I pass." Kadota panicked

"Awe…well then" Izaya had that grin on his face when he had a wicked idea. "Then I dare you to do Seven minutes in heaven with me."

"What! Hold it flea, how can you request another game when we are already playing one?" Shinzuo was so trying to stop this from happening.

"Now Shizu-chan we didn't set any rules about the dares so it doesn't matter, especially after the few dares we've had." Izaya pulled Kadota by the arm to the closet, "see you in seven minutes." Izaya closed the door slowly just so he could watch Shizuo explode with jealousy.

Shizuo's face turned red with rage, as he tried to burn the closet door with his mind. Celty got up and used a timer and set it for five minutes instead of seven. Then she decided to make some snacks hopefully to calm Shizuo down. While Shinra jotted down notes about Kadota's body.

Meanwhile Izaya had managed to restrain Kadota with a belt he had found. And had the placed himself between the brunettes legs "Now Dotachin what to do with you." Izaya hummed as he groped Kadota's pecs.

Kadota struggled with his bonds, he gasped in surprise when Izaya licked his navel. "Stop!" Kadota giggled.

"Awe… is Dotachin ticklish, what about here." Izaya lightly scratched at Kadota's thighs.

"Seriously Stop! Untie mehehehehe!" Kadota laughed as he was tortured.

"But Dotachin I can't resist…" Izaya licked and sucked on Kadota shoulder, letting his tickly fingers wiggle underneath Kadota's boxers. Until he was punched, in the jaw. "Oi Dotachin how did you get free?"

"Kadota managed to twist his wrist enough to loosen the buckle of the belt, "Get… off."

Shizuo and Shinra heads shot around as a thump was heard and some rustling around. Shizuo was about to bust the door open when it hit him in the face. Kadota peered behind the door to see Shizuo holding his nose. "Shizuo are you O.K.?" Kadota was quickly at his side checking the blonde's nose.

"Dotachin…" Izaya crawled out like an inch worm. Kadota had found a full body straight jacket and restrained Izaya in it. "This isn't fair… now I can't tickle you any more, let alone kiss."

"Believe me I'm not going to miss either one, Shizuo tilt your head back." Shizuo did as he was told. Loving the fact the Kadota was giving him his undivided attention at this point, and that Kadota was practically sitting in his lap. "Well it doesn't look like its bleeding."

"Dotachin!" Shinra had freed Izaya from his restraint, pouncing on Kadota and Shizuo. Knocking Shizuo on his back, with Kadota sandwiched in between. "That was mean I'll have to punish you." Izaya licked the rim of the brunette's ear.

"AAHH! STOP!" Kadota on reflex covered both of his ears.

"Ne Dotachin that was cute… are your ears ticklish too." Izaya's face was soon covered by a hand. "Ow Shizu-chan don't squeeze it hurts."

"You perverted bastard… GET OFF!" Shizuo flung Izaya into the open closet door, which closed shut with Shinra inside.

"Stupid Shi-"Izaya was cut off when Shinra opened the closet door with rage and hit Izaya in the head.

"Oops sorry Izaya, come lets get you an icepack" Shinra helped Izaya to his feet as he led him to the kitchen.

Kadota sat up and sighed as he scratched his head, tossing the cat ears off. "What's wrong with him today?"

Shizuo stared as the brunette unconsciously straddled his waist, Kadota look kind of sexy like this. Shizuo hands started to move on instinct as they caressed Kadota's sides. Earning him a slight giggle from the boy on top of him.

"Shizu that tickles" Shizuo chuckled slightly as sat up to kiss the brunette.

Kadota gave way for Shizuo's tongue play with his, as his face started to flush. He shivered slightly as Shizuo's hands rubbed his back and settled on his hips. They parted as they both greedily breathed for air. Something hitting the floor caught the two's attention as they looked behind Shizuo, to find a fidgeting Celty who had dropped a spoon.

"Celty…. Ah…uhm" Shizuo stammered as his face turned red.

"I'll go put my clothes back on." Kadota quickly headed to Celty's room and closed the door.

[Just admit it] [You like him] Celty typed

"Alright I do… O.K." Shizuo sighed "I really like him"

Kadota was slowly getting dressed lost in his thoughts, he was mainly thinking about what happened between him and Shizuo right now. He blushed profusely at the thought. _"Man this just has been a crazy afternoon" _

Kadota made his way back to the kitchen just in time see Shizuo holding Shinra in a death grip.

"Why the hell did you invite him to sleep over with us, I said I wanted a free study weekend without the flea," Shizuo raged.

"Well he already found out so what was the point not to invite him, he would have just come by tomorrow anyway." Shinra stated

Shizuo sighed in frustration as he put is friend down, "This gonna be a pain." He rubbed his forehead.

* * *

BGL: Stopping there for now, this chapter is way better than my last three. Structure wise, but…. What would you guys like to see in these last few chapters? More Shizuo/Kadota, Izaya/Kadota or Shizuo/Kadota/Izaya. Please vote and review

Erica: If I had to choose I would vote Shizuo/Kadota/Izaya or at least tickle Dotachin some more.

BGL: Do you have a tickle fetish?

Erica: No… but Izaya has a foot fetish. And both Shizuo and Izaya have a Dotachin fetish. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BGL: Can't argue with that logic… R&R please! LUV YOU BOOOOOOOOS!


End file.
